bloody_jackfandomcom-20200213-history
HMS Wolverine
Ship It is a Brig-of-War, about a hundred feet long and twenty-five feet wide at the beam—which is half the size of the HMS Dolphin. Two masts instead of three. It probably carries about a hundred men and officers—one-quarter the number on the Dolphin. Looks to be eighteen cannon and they seem to be eighteen-pounders, and they are all on the top deck, not down on the second deck like on a frigate. There is a Long Tom nine-pounder up front as a chaser and another in the stern. The sails are trim and the decks down below are scrubbed clean, so it is not a sloppy ship. Duty The Wolverine was on blockade duty, helping to keep the French warship fleet bottled up in their harbors and disrupting the enemy's seagoing commerce by stopping smugglers. Prizes *Emilie: A fine ship with rich cargo of olive oil, cask upon cask of the stuff. Cases of wine meant for H. M. FLETCHER & SONS. *Heloise: The cargo was very valuable, with the finest Delft. *Jan Wemple: A two-masted brig. Delft, dishes, crockery, and dutchy stuff. *L'Emeraude: Did not go on the record. In all, three ships and four full cargoes. Wine, perfumes, china, silks, cheeses, hams, the list is endless. Crew Officers *Trumbull: Captain *Abraham Scroggs†: Captain *Jacky Faber: Senior Midshipman (Formerly) *James Emerson Fletcher: Senior Midshipman *Robin Raeburne: Midshipman; Senior Midshipman (Demoted due to Jacky, and later, Jaimy); First Mate (Promoted by Jacky, later demoted) *George Piggott: Midshipman (Demoted, later reinstated), Ship's Boy *Ned Barrows†: Midshipman *Tom Wheeler: Midshipman *Joseph Jared: Master's Mate; Seaman. Rated Able. Captain of the Top (Promoted by Jacky) *Peter Drake: Sub-Lieutenant-at-Arms, Master-at-Arms (Promoted by Jacky), a skilled swordsman. *Harkness†: Gunner's Mate; Gunner, Rated Able and Second Captain of Gun crew, Division One (Promoted by Jacky) *Lieutenant Beasley: First Mate *Pinkham: First Mate (Whereabouts Unknown) *Pelham: Second Mate (Whereabouts Unknown) *Smythe: Gunner's Mate, Gunnery Officer (Whereabouts Unknown) Seamen *Wilson *Grimes *James *York *Bowdoin *Bishop: Seaman Rated Able, in Third Division. *Scott *Daniel Ozgood: Seaman, Discharged. *Irwin *Corbett *Coughlin *Reilly *Merrill: Seaman; Apart of Robin's gun crew. He is a good man, he was assigned by Robin to conduct drills. *Morrison: Sea Dad *Brady: Sea Dad *Amos Gooch: George Piggott's Sea Dad, a disreputable and bewhiskered old reprobate who is, of course, a perfect sea dad for young George. *Elias Hart: Seaman, a slight young man of about seventeen and a member of Gun Crew Number Ten. *Micah James: He was bent over scrubbing the deck where some tar had spilled, when the stumbling Captain Scroggs tripped over him. When the officers had pulled the furious Captain back to his feet, he ordered the man bound up, hands and feet, and set upon a barrel. A noose was knotted and put around his neck and drawn up tight to the main yardarm. The crew watched in horror and pity as young Micah messed his trousers as he stood there crying and shaking on his tiptoes, sure in the knowledge that he was going to die. The Captain then crept back down to his cabin, ordering that Micah be kept teetering there till the ringing of the noon bell and then taken down and given twelve lashes. That is, if he had not fallen off the barrel and choked to death before then. Mr. Pinkham, upon seeing that the Captain was in his cabin and not likely to come out, allowed several of Micah's mates to stand about him to catch him should he fall. He was, however, given the twelve lashes when he was taken down. Though he was not in her division, Jacky went down to the orlop, where he was taken afterwards, to put on the salve herself and to say soothing words. *Billy Barnes: Billy was saved from drowning by Jacky. He gave Jacky a fine knife in a smooth leather scabbard and has a tooled leather belt with a shiny brass buckle. It was as sharp as a razor. But he was too shy to come up and give it to her himself. *Harvey: Sailing Master *John Harper: Seamen, promoted by Jacky to Master, later commanded Robin's starboard division. *Gates: Seaman *Teddy Smallwood: Teddy Smallwood was given a hundred lashes, for having a bad shave. He is still unable to stand up straight or put on his shirt in any comfort. **Simon Baldwin†: A good man and a good seaman. He was killed by a french gunner. After the ceremony, Baldwin's things were auctioned off at the foremast, the money taken in to be kept for any family he might have. *Morgan: Bo'sun; Captain Scrogg's man, all the way. He's a cruel bastard who enjoys carrying out the Captain's punishments. *Edwin Earweg: Loblolly Boy/Surgeon's Assistant *Asa Horne (Muck): Waster *Tremendous McKenzie: Ship's Boy *Eli Chase: Ship's Boy, Drummer Boy *Corporal Martin Other Personnel *John Higgins: Steward, Free Hire *Private Jeffrey Rogers: Marine *Corporal Martin: Marine *Weisling: Nicknamed the Weasel, Steward Gun crew, Division One Gun crew, Division One, was under Jacky's command. A motley bunch, from a little boy, who is undoubtedly a powder monkey, to young men who look like they're right off the farm and have yet to shake the manure from their feet, to grizzled old veteran man-of-war men. They are in charge of four eighteen-pound guns. Harkness, you shall be Second Captain. You shall second me and act in my place should I fall. You will stand here, between Gun Two and Gun Three." *Jacky Faber: First Captain *Harkness†: Gunner, Rated Able, Second Captain. |-| Pikes= They use their pikes to ratchet the guns back and forth, up and down on Jacky's command. *Seamus Shaughnessy†: Able Seaman promoted by Jacky to Master and commander of the Division Four. Killed by a musket at the Battle of Trafalgar. *Roberts *Gibbons *Dalton |-| Swabbers & Rammers= They ram the powder charges in, then the ball, and then the wad. After firing, they wet the swabs on the bulkhead to clean and cool the barrels to make them ready for the next charge. If they don't do it thoroughly, the next bag of powder in it may misfire and the gun may explode, which will cause them all great harm. Some of these men have experience firing guns. *Ropp *Mill *Rusby *Kelly *Pye *Nichols *O'Grady |-| Ropes= *Yonkers: During a cruel exercise, Captain Scroggs, gave the condition that the last one to reach the deck got 10 lashes. Yonkers was the last man, and hit the deck hard and limped off, it was plain that he had sprained his ankle. He was given 12 when Jacky tried to spare him. *Taylor *Clark *O'Leary *Hutchinson *Davies *Myrick *Batson *Simmons: Able Seaman *Joshua Langley *etc. |-| Power Monkeys= *Tam Tucker: Ship's Boy =Appearance= He is a curly headed, good-looking boy with an air of good humor about him. He is the only one shorter than Jacky, and not by much. *Hodge: A seasoned seaman. *George Piggott: Midshipmen